Perdoe-me por Abandonar Você
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Após terem purificado a sombra de Rogue, e a conseqüente vitória sobre os Dragões Gêmeos, todos comemoravam, com exceção de uma maga da água, que lamentava-se por causa da morte de seu amado. Até que... - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A: **Olá novamente, não sei quem leu a história, mas eu não havia podido postá-la e estava perdido no tempo e no espaço, mas já estabeleci mais os meus horários, e agora, sim, vou começar a escrever fics como se deve; esta história eu já havia postado, mas eu quis começar tudo do zero, apagando-a e voltando a postá-la. É a mesma que postei da última vez, espero que aqueles que não a leram antes gostem dela, e a aqueles que já a leram anteriormente, muito obrigado.

Aqui me despeço, mas não sem antes dizer a todos que suas reviews e mensagens, sejam insultos, queixas, opiniões, elogios, etc. ... são todos bem-vindos.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos são propriedade de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Perdón por Abandonarte", de DanteDominguez; o autor me deu autorização para traduzi-la.

* * *

**PERDOE-ME POR ABANDONAR VOCÊ**

Era uma tarde comum e tranqüila em Fiore, a tranqüilidade reinava, tudo estava em silêncio, coisa estranha para o horário das três da tarde, já que, normalmente, a guilda mais forte de Fiore já teria causado a destruição de metade do reino por causa de algumas chamas, um pouco de gelo e uma Titânia perseguindo os responsáveis. Mas desta vez, estranhamente estava tudo muito tranqüilo, nem mesmo se ouviam barulhos próximos à guilda, até mesmo os moradores se preocupavam por causa disso. O que havia acontecido ?

Juvia Lockser, a maga da chuva, eterna perseguidora de Gray Fullbuster, encontrava-se adormecida em seu quarto, Fairy Hills, abraçada ao seu pequeno boneco de Gray, baubuceando entre sonhos, algo como _"Sim, Juvia aceita passar a eternidade com Gray-sama"_, o que se podia fazer, as palavras apaixonada e um pouco obcecada provavelmente eram insuficientes para definir-lhe a personalidade, mas afora o fato de que ela era uma grande perseguidora, podíamos estar seguros de que seus sentimentos por Gray eram reais.

_**FLASHBACK **_

A batalha contra os Dragões Gêmeos terminara há aproximadamente duas semanas atrás, Laxus e Wendy haviam derrotado Zirconis sem maiores problemas, e, usando sua sincronização, Rogue e Sting saíram-se vitorioso na batalha contra aqueles que enfrentavam, usando um dos Unisson Raid mais poderosos dos quais tinha-se conhecimento, o "Rugido Sagrado do Dragão da Luz e da Sombra". Por sua vez, Natsu, após uma feroz batalha, parecia que não conseguiria vencer o Rogue do Futuro, mas algo inesperado aconteceu.

A primeira mestra Mavis Vermilion, com a ajuda do meste Makarov, liberaram o poder do Lumen Historie, purificando, assim, o coração do Rogue do presente, e, com isso, desapareceu a essência do Rogue tirano e tudo retornara à normalidade. A sombra maligna de Rogue desaparecera, e como não estaria ali para controlá-lo no futuro, supunha-se que todo o caos e as perdas causadas pelo ataque dos dragões não mais aconteceriam.

Todas as guildas estavam reunidas para comemorar a vitória, outros encontravam-se verificando a situação de Rogue, outros cuidavam dos ferimentos de todos os demais, mas todos estavam felizes por essa grande luta ter chegado ao final, e por terem saído vitoriosos, exceto por uma pessoa, que havia se afastado de todos os outros, ela estava chorando e se lamentando por algo que, há algumas horas atrás, havia acontecido por sua culpa... a morte da pessoa que ela mais havia amado no mundo... Gray.

- Por que você está aqui sozinha, por que você está chorando ? Deveria estar com os outros, comemorando - a primeira mestra Mavis sentou-se ao lado de Juvia, olhando com curiosidade para a maga da água.

- Juvia não quer comemorar, ela está muito triste e sente-se bastante culpada para fazer isso.

- Por que você sente-se assim ? Tudo acabou.

Juvia começou a explicar a Mavis como havia sido a morte de Gray, explicou-lhe o que sentia por ele, o quanto o amava e o que ele significava para ela.

- Juvia sempre amou Gray-sama, ela nunca lhe disse, cara a cara, que o amava, mas todos na guilda sabiam o que Juvia sentia por ele, mas ela acha que ele, para não feri-la, fingia não perceber isso.

- Juvia, você nunca pensou que talvez Gray fosse muito reservado com esse tipo de assunto, e que, por essa razão, ele não tinha coragem para falar com você ?

- Juvia gostaria de se convencer sobre isso, mas isso já não importa,mesmo que ele sentisse o mesmo que Juvia, isso já não importa, Gray-sama morreu por culpa de Juvia.

- Você gostaria de falar com ele uma vez mais, não é verdade, Juvia ?

- Sim, é o que Juvia mais anseia, mesmo se ele não corresponder aos sentimentos de Juvia, só escutá-lo uma vez mais...

Juvia não conseguia mais se conter, ela começou a derramar tantas lágrimas quanto as estrelas no céu, suas feições estavam ensopadas; ela havia a controlar mais as suas emoções, para evitar que chovesse quando ela ficava triste, mas dessa vez não conseguiu mais conter a sua magia, e o céu começou a chorar junto com ela; Juvia não chegou a levantar a cabeça para olhar a Mavis, quando esta voltou a falar com ela.

- Não posso imaginar como você se sente, Juvia, mas, por favor, me espere aqui, eu tenho de ir para verificar algo importante. Depois disso, prometo vir para falar com você novamente, prometo-lhe que ninguém virá comigo, está bem ?

- Está bem, Juvia vai esperar - sua voz soava apagada, ela já não sentia nada, estava com um vazio dentro do seu coração.

Ela prometera não se mover, e ela nunca quebrava uma promessa, por isso esperou que a primeira mestra voltasse, já era tarde quando ela a encontrara pela primeira vez, ela encontrava-se sentada em um lugar alto, parecia uma espécie de penhasco, não muito grande, e também não muito pequeno, dali Juvia observava os seus companheiros da Fairy Tail, ela podia observar como Makarov, Erza, e os demais membros da Fairy Tail defendiam a Jellal, ele se mostrava cabisbaixo porque sabia que o seu tempo de liberdade havia chegado ao fim, moveu-se e aproximou-se de Natsu, e estirou as mãos para a frente, esperando que colocassem-lhe as algemas especiais, para que ele não pudesse liberar sua magia, mas ao invés disso, entregaram-lhe uma espécie de pergaminho. Juvia já havia visto esse tipo de pergaminho, pressupunha-se que, com ele, era-lhe dado o perdão, e a pessoa podia voltar a seguir normalmente a sua vida, aquilo era algo entregue apenas a ex-criminosos que tivessem feito algo incrivelmente valoroso por Fiore.

Jellal ficou estático, olhou para os guardas com uma grande expressão de incredulidade e estupefação em seu rosto, mas estes já lhe davam as costas e retiravam-se do local; um enorme sorriso formou-se no rosto de Erza, quando ela viu o pergaminho, quando os guardas se foram e Jellal deu a volta pela guilda, ela lançou-se sobre ele, e deu-lhe um dos mais ternos beijos que ela já vira em sua vida, Jellal estava enrubescido e escondia um pouco o rosto com a mão para que não notassem o seu enrubescimento, ao perceber isso, a Titânia o abraçou, mas desta vez parecia mais forte do que normalmente. Como Ela sabia disso, se estava tão distante ? Simples, o pobre Jellal se contorcia como se implorasse para que alguém o ajudasse, a Titânia soltou-o, e naquele momento o mestre aproximou-se dele e começaram a conversar, ela não tinha idéia do que eles estavam falando até que o mestre tirou algo do seu bolso, era o selo com o qual tatuavam o símbolo da guilda, ao que tudo indicava, Jellal entraria para a guilda. Ela só esperava que ele não se tornasse igualmente solitário como Mystogan; mas., com Erza ao lado dele, ela duvidava muito disso.

Ao que tudo indicava, muitos pontas soltas iam sendo amarradas, pouco a pouco. Não apenas Jellal entrara para a guilda, o mesmo também acontecera a Sting e Rogue, o mestre era uma grande pessoa, e todos aprovaram a idéia de os Dragões Gêmeos ingressarem como membros da Fairy Tail, mas não lhes ocorrera que, se dois Dragon Slayers já eram problema suficiente, como seria com quatro ? Isso sem contar com a Titânia e com Laxus, que, caso fosse desafiado por algum deles, não pensaria uma segunda vez antes de participar da briga.

Levy e Gajeel não se encontravam com os outros. Depois que os Dragões Gêmeos também ingressaram na guilda, Gajeel segurou-a pelos pulsos e levou-a até um local afastado no qual, segundo eles, ninguém os via. Juvia achava que eles estavam discutindo por causa da forma com que Levy movia os seus pequenos braços, bom isso foi o que ela pensou, até que viu o Dragon Slayer de Ferro, sem aviso prévio, roubar um beijo de sua baixinha, que em seguida enredou os seus dedos entre os cabelos do Dragon Slayer. O rosto de Gajeel tinha quase sempre a mesma expressão séria, vê-lo ruborizado era algo que dava para se notar a quilômetros de distância, uma vez que isso não era algo comum, Juvia sentia-se feliz por ele, e adivinhou o ato seguinte de Gajeel , segurando novamente Levy e arrastando-a para outro local, tendo cuidado para que os outros não os vissem,com o seu conhecido Gi-Hi, a sua típica e característica risada; Gajeel era um tonto, não percebia que a baixinha era apenas sua, ela acabara de demonstrá-lo, mas, pelo que podia ser visto, ele era mais ciumento do que todos achavam.

Juvia sentia-se feliz pelo seu companheiro, mas isso não lhe tirava a tristeza de ter perdido Gray. A chuva parara, desde que começaram a cair as primeiras gotas, Juvia concentrara-se para fazê-la parar, coisa que lhe tomou algum tempo. Ela pensava que tudo havia acabado e que não veria mais nada fora do normal, como estava enganada.

Quase todos os membros da Fairy Tail encontravam-se comemorando, o que não era nada fora do normal. Ao que parecia, muitos outros estavam sendo curados, então ali estava a razão pela qual ninguém procurava a Gray e nem a ela, perguntava-se como explicaria a eles a morte de seu amado Gray-sama, até que outro casal chamou a sua atenção, em meio a todos, fundindo-se em um beijo que parecia eterno. Lisanna havia se lançado sobre Natsu, e ele sustentava-a no ar com um abraço, todos procuraram Mirajane com seus olhares, e depararam-se com outra surpresa: ela de mãos dadas com Laxus ?! Ao longe, era possível perceber as expressões de desconcerto de toda a guilda, logo a seguir todos olharam para Elfman, que apenas sorria, não era difícil imaginar que ele diria algo sobre ser homem, parecia que ele não se sentia desconfortável com os relacionamentos de suas irmãs.

Todos riam, cantavam, encontravam-se cercados por pessoas às quais queriam bem, todos estavam felizes, com exceção da jovem Juvia.

- Sei que é egoísmo da parte de Juvia, mas por que Juvia não consegue sentir-se feliz por eles ?... Por que, Gray-sama, por que você me salvou, você me deixou só - ela estava se sentindo devastada, até ouvir uma voz que, mesmo sem ver o rosto de quem falava, ela reconheceu de imediato.

- Não é óbvia a razão pela qual eu salvei você ?

Juvia ficou estática quando ouviu essa voz, a mesma que ela pensou que jamais iria voltar a ouvir, a mesma que se desvanecia pouco a pouco por sua culpa. Juvia agora encontrava-se tremendo, não conseguia se mover nem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, ela tentou virar-se para confirmar que seus ouvidos não estavam pregando-lhe uma peça, mas antes que conseguisse, dois braços circundaram o seu pescoço, e, apesar de ainda não poder ver o rosto de quem tinha lhe falado, ela reconheceu-lhe a voz no mesmo instante, ainda que não tivesse visto, sabia a quem pertenciam aqueles braços que abraçavam-na com força, demonstrando que essa pessoa tentava consolar a maga da água, um abraço que transmitia carinho, calidez e milhares de outros sentimentos. Ele soltou a maga da água para que ela se virasse.

- G... G... Gray-sama ? - Juvia queria ouvir sua voz por mais uma vez, antes de se virar.

- Por favor, Juvia, a partir de hoje me chame apenas de Gray.

Juvia ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, ela virou-se e ali estava Gray, com as mesmas bandagens com as quis estava antes que os dragões lhe atacassem, sem nenhum arranhão, ele estava... estava... vivo.

- GRAY ! - Juvia não pôde evitar abraçar-se a Gray, enredando seus braços pelo pescoço dele, ao que ele correspondeu abraçando a maga pela cintura - Gray-sama, como...

- É sério, por favor, me chame apenas de Gray.

- Está bem, se é assim que quer que Juvia se refira a Gray, ela vai fazer isso, mas Gray, como é que você...? - Juvia não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, pois Gray havia calado-a com um beijo, um beijo que ela não esperava, um que poderia tê-la deixado em estado de choque, mas ela resistiu apenas por uma razão, a de poder saborear os lábios do alquimista de gelo, que mostravam-se ser mais cálidos do que imaginava a maga da água.

Gray separou-se de Juvia e juntou as suas testas, ajeitou o cabelo dela, atrás de sua orelha, e lhe explicou tudo.

- Quando eu acordei, a única coisa da qual eu me lembrava era de tê-la salvo, eu estava prestes a lhe dizer algo importante, mas não pude fazer isso, eu disse a você que não era muito importante porque, para ser honesto, eu não sabia como iria dizer a você, e depois disso eu empurrei você e lhe salvei do ataque dos dragões, lembrei do quanto você chorava ao me ver desabar no chão, e meu coração se partiu em mil pedaços, foi ali que eu percebi a minha situação, eu continuava vivo, eu olhei por todas as direções, procurando você, mas só encontrei Mavis; ela me explicou tudo o que havia acontecido, sobre como vocês salvaram Fiore, e como derrotaram o Rogue do Futuro, também me explicou que ao purificarem a sombra de Rogue, o que aconteceu não deveria acontecer, assim como as perdas materiais causadas pelos dragões, então, eu havia sido assassinado pelos dragões, mas eles nunca chegaram...

- Gray nunca morreu - Juvia escondia a sua cabeça no peito de Gray, ela chorava, mas agora por causa da grande felicidade que sentia. Gray levantou-lhe a cabeça para que ela olhasse-o nos olhos.

- Juvia, perdoe-me... perdoe-me por fazer você se sentir dessa maneira - agora algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do alquimista - Perdoe-me, por favor, mas eu tinha de fazer aquilo, eu nunca quis deixar você sozinha nem preocupá-la, foi porque, quando eu vi aquele dragão atacá-la, eu sabia que tinha de proteger você com a minha vida, eu nunca... NUNCA lhe deixaria sozinha, por favor, me perdoe por ter feito isso, Juvia.

- Juvia perdoa Gray, o fato de ele tê-la protegido significa que Juvia é alguém importante para Gray.

- Não apenas é importante para mim... por que você acha que eu dei-lhe esse beijo ? Juvia é a maior maga que eu já conheci, eu nunca senti por alguém aquilo que sinto por você, mas sou muito covarde para falar disso, mas isso acabou, depois do que aconteceu, eu fiquei farto de ser um covarde ! - com um lhar decidido, Gray olhou nos olhos de Juvia e segurou-lhe a mão, entrelaçando os seus dedos - Diga-me, Juvia, o que você acha que eu estava a ponto de lhe falar antes que os dragões tivessem me atacado ?

- Juvia não tem certeza, o que Gray-sama estava a ponto de dizer a Juvia ? - ela acreditava saber, mas não queria adivinhar, queria que Gray o dissesse.

- Eu ia lhe dizer que EU TE AMO - Juvia não com seguia acreditar no que ela estava escutando - Já não agüentava mais ver Lyon aproximar-se de você daquela maneira, eu sentia ciúmes, mas não podia aceitar isso porque eu era um covarde, mas agora não mais, já não tenho medo de dizer EU TE AMO, JUVIA LOCKSER.

A maga tomou a iniciativa, desta vez, beijando Gray e interrompendo o seu falatório, o simples fato de ele ter-lhe dito "eu te amo" uma vez era mais do que o suficiente.

- Juvia também te ama, Gray.

Eles separaram-se, e abraçaram-se tão terna e calmamente que parecia que o tempo não passava, mas, depois de pouco ou muito tempo - não sabiam dizer com clareza quanto tempo havia se passado - , Juvia percebeu que, onde deviam estar os membros da guilda já não havia ninguém; ela chamou a atenção de Gray para esse fato, ao qual ele respondeu-lhe que fossem até à guilda, já que os outros provavelmente estariam lá.

Gray perguntou-lhe o que mais havia acontecido durante o tempo em que ele estivera "morto". Juvia contou-lhe sobre a felicidade de todos, o perdão de Jellal, a entrada de Sting e Rogue na Fairy Tail, o que havia visto entre Gajeel e Levy, o relacionamento de Mira e Laxus, assim como o de Natsu e Lisanna, Gray não escondia o seu espanto, realmente não conseguia acreditar.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Juvia ? - Gray segurou a mão de Juvia e olhou-a nos olhos - Eu me pergunto como diremos a todos sobre o nosso relacionamento - ele deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso.

- Juvia também se pergunta a mesma coisa - ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava em um relacionamento com o alquimista de gelo, era como um sonho, um momento perfeito, até que...

- Sobre contar para nós, não se preocupe com isso, mulher-chuva.

Juvia e Gray viraram-se ao mesmo tempo, e viram todos da guilda, encabeçados por Natsu, que haviam arruinado o momento de ambos, estavam envergonhados, mas felizes de que eles soubessem oficialmente sobre o relacionamento, e por não terem de encontrar um modo de contar sobre isso a todos.

- Me desculpe, Juvia, mas depois de contar a Gray aonde você estava, eu não consegui resistir à tentação de contar a todos os outros, para que pudéssemos assistir à linda cena.

Mavis Vermilion deixava bem à mostra a sua faceta de criança, com um intenso brilho de felicidade em seus olhos. Ao escutar o que a primeira mestra havia dito, ela sussurrou:

- Gray, isso significa que eles viram quando Juvia e Gray se...

Gray voltou a lhe calar com outro beijo, desta vez mais longo e mais carinhoso do que o anterior, a maga se enrubesceu ainda mais do que antes, aquela tonalidade de vermelho que apresentava a sua face era uma que nunca havia sido vista antes, bom, não com tal magnitude.

- Juvia não se importa que tenham nos visto, aliás, ela espera que se acostumem a que nos vejam assim.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Juvia acordou, e, como nas últimas semanas, ela ainda não conseguia deixar de pensar que tudo o que havia vivido era apenas um sonho, que volta e meia se repetia, que era algo fantástico e maravilhoso demais para ser verdade. Ela tomou um banho, vestiu-se e caminhou até a guilda. Antes de entrar, ela disse para si mesma, em sua mente, que tudo havia sido um sonho, quando entrou, ela cumprimentou a todos, a Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Levy e Gajeel. Gray estava tomando uma taça de sorvete, e quando Juvia aproximou-se, ao invés de ignorá-la ou de não levá-la em consideração, como costumava fazer, ele levantou-se de sua cadeira, e deu um beijo em Juvia, ela se enrubesceu, ao que Gray riu e perguntou:

- Juvia, você ainda acha que é um sonho ?

- Sim, para Juvia isso ainda parece algo impossível.

Gray ria em voz baixa, e então pronunciou duas palavras muito especiais, que a cada vez que eram pronunciadas, faziam com que Juvia sentisse que ainda estava dentro de um sonho:

- TE AMO.

* * *

**N/T 2: **Esta foi a terceira fic de Fairy Tail que eu traduzi, e, para ser sincero, foi a primeira fic Gray/Juvia que li. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dela.


End file.
